A Link to Hogwarts
by Commander L
Summary: Rated PG13 for reasons I have yet to write down--my first foray into the world of fan fiction, and it's going to be a crossover between Harry Potter and the Legend of Zelda. Read it, and then review it, and then throw assorted objects at me.
1. A Man Clad In Green

**A Link to Hogwarts**

My first fic! How exciting! And it's a crossover too. I've been working only on my original piece of fiction ("Aven Star" on fiction press. com, please read and review it for me!) for the past 5 months, but after reading sawyerzelda's excellent "The Dark Lord and The Dark King," I was inspired to write this. Like any of my stories, I'm going to make this up as I go along (who needs outlines anyway?) There probably will be some romance because (although I hate to admit it, being as I am a guy) I've always been a Link/Zelda fan. I've also, always loved reading romance stories on this site, but **only** if it has some action in it. (Death, murder, giant battles, sword fights, shoot-outs, etc…I love that kind of stuff even more) So, if I balance this out with some action, I think I may be able to finish this before I drown myself in fluffiness. Oh, and just so you know, this is after the 5th Harry Potter book, and features adult Link and Zelda from OOT; sometime after Ganon was sealed away and Link was sent back to the past. Both grew up and are now the sexy princess and the ultra-cool hero that we all know and love.

Disclaimer: I've noticed that all stories on this site have this. Is it really necessary? Is there some rule that states that you need to put this in your story? I think any copyright infringement should be avoided by the very title of the site. Any of the people who actually own these characters should be able to put together "fan" and "fiction" to realize this a site of "fan made" stories…and I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry about that.

I don't not own either of the Zelda or Harry Potter franchises, although it would be pretty awesome if I did.

Chapter 1:

It was a warm summer day at Hogsmeade and the heat seemed to have slowed everybody down. Shop owners were sleeping at registers and residents seemed to have locked them inside, away from the blistering sun. No one seemed to notice as a blond-haired, green-clad horseman trotted slowly into town…

"Here we are, Epona," said the man as he dismounted his beautiful steed and tied her to a fence post. "It may of a taken a while, but we're finally here." The man used his gloved left hand to wipe the sweat from his brow and to block the sun from his eyes as he looked at the surrounding shops. A wizard robe shop was the first thing that caught his attention.

"Ok, Epona, here comes the next part; to blend in with the populace. Now, I'll be right back, so don't go wondering off anywhere, okay?" The horse closed her eyes lazily, letting her owner know that she wasn't going anywhere soon. Satisfied with her response, the man walked over to the shop; the sword and shield strapped to his back clanking softly as he did so. Upon walking into the store, he was hit hard with a blast of cool air. Several large paper fans had been distributed randomly throughout the building, and were flapping wildly, unaided by any human hand. The witch at the counter dully noted the strange clothed customer, and slowly took out her wand, giving it a flick. Measuring tapes appeared out of nowhere and started to frantically measure every single part of the man's body. He yelped in alarm, startling the witch from her daydream.

"Hmm? What's the matter, hun? Haven't you ever gotten robes before?"

"Err…"

"Hmm…well now that I look at you, you do look like you've never have gotten robes before. Where are you from?"

"Err…well…"

"Oh don't sweat it, hun. You don't have to tell me. All you have to tell me is what color you want your new robes in."

"Um…how about green."

"Green it is! I guess your not one of those people who can change old habits, am I right?" The witch said, looking at his current attire.

"Guess not." The man said smiling, slightly overwhelmed by how quick the women changed the subject.

"So, you handsome stranger, what's your name?"

"Link."

"Link? Hmm…I've never heard that name before. But it seems to strangely suit you…"

"Really?"

"I don't lie, hun."

"Well…um…thank you." Link said slightly embarrassed. He turned his head away to hide this fact and that's when he noticed a large poster, hanging in the window of the shop across the street. It stated in large, clearly seen letters:

**Help Wanted**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft a****nd Wizardry**

**Seeks new Professor to teach**

**"Defense Against the Dark Arts"**

**Contact Albus Dumbledore for job details.**

"Defense against the Dark Arts? Hmmm…"

"Oh dear, don't even think about it, hun."

"Think about what?"

"Think about applying for the cursed position. Not one teacher has lasted more than a year teaching that subject."

"What happens to them?"

"Well we don't really know for sure. But there are rumors of teachers who applied for that job, losing their memory, getting locked in trunks for the whole year, or even getting killed. If you value your health and sanity, I would stay far away from _that_ job. Especially in these dark times where the worse is bound to happen; You-know-who, back again, stronger then ever before. The dementors running amok…"

Link had stopped paying attention. The gears in his head were working furiously and they were producing only one outcome.

"Tell me Miss, which way is Hogwarts?"

"Oh no! Don't tell me your actually going to apply?! And you're so handsome too…"

"Please, Miss. I have…other matters to attend to."

"Well…alright…" said the witch. She walked to the register and materialized a piece of parchment and an quill pen out of thin air. She wrote the directions down as she walked into the backroom. She came back out with the a large white box.

"Here you go, hun. These are your robes and these are your directions. The directions come free but the robes cost 10 galleons and 8 sickles."

"Oh…" Link uttered, realizing that he didn't posses any currency from this world. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several red rupees. "Um…I'm afraid this is all I have…"

The woman's eyes grew wide in delight, upon seeing the sparkling gems. "Oh! They're so beautiful! It may not be money, but I'll accept it anyway."

Link smiled in relief. "Ok then. I'll be going now."

"See you later, hun! And please, do be careful."

"I will." Link said confidently, just as he walked into a fan. The witch was already beginning to mourn, as he left the store.

"Well, that went smoother then expected." said Link as he walked up to Epona. "and it looks like were going to have an ideal place to stay for awhile." He then stepped behind a building and hastily changed into his new green wizard robes. It pained him slightly to take off his boots, gloves, tunic, and especially his favorite hat; all of which had protected him for many long years. But it would be a small sacrifice for his quest.

"I'm just going to get a few more things." He shouted back at Epona, "Then were leaving." The horse snorted in complaint.

Link went from bookshops to pubs; looking for anything that might help him in his quest. Although he had no gold, each establishment received his sparkling gems as adequate payment. By the time Link mounted his steed to ride off into the sunset, Hogsmeade was bustling with excitement and curiosity. And more then one set of eyes, watched him trot slowly out of town, and on the road to Hogwarts.


	2. Meanwhile

Chapter 2: Meanwhile…

Harry Potter was once again, stuck at his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's place. And once again, he was bored out of his mind. Torturing Dudley had long since lost its appeal and the letters from Ron and Hermoine--although each endearing and greatly anticipated by Harry--could only keep his attention for a limited amount of time. After reading and rereading each letter, he would settled back into a lethargy that could last for hours on end.

Ever since he had come back from Hogwarts, he had been under house arrest. (Which meant that he could not go to Ron's house.) But this time, it wasn't by his Aunt or Uncle orders, it was by the wishes of the Order of the Pheonix. They wanted him to be safe and secure from the ever growing threat of Lord Voldemort. The fight against which, had turned into an almost full scale war. Unexplained explosions, mysterious murders, and glimpses of people in strange clothing had become commonplace on the muggle news. Of course, the muggles had no idea of what was really going on, but they attempted to understand nevertheless. Secret drug rings, gang wars, and ruptured gas lines were the common reasons behind these incidents. And the majority of muggles seemed to of been buying it.

"Dudley! Supper!" Harry heard his Aunt shriek. Harry got up and made his way downstairs, his mood perking up slightly.

Meals had become one of the only sources of entertainment for Harry during the holidays. It was due mainly in part to the fact that Hedwig was not the only other living thing that Harry had brought home for the holidays. Vowing to protect Harry, "Mad Eye" Moody had taken up temporary residence in the quiet, suburban, magic-free home. And of course, Uncle Vernon was not at all too happy. Meals came with a sort of excited tension; the feeling that something about to explode. And every once in a while, it did.

"AAAAAARGH! Daddy! His eye fell into my soup!"

"Oh. Sorry about that." said Moody, gruffly.

"Sorry? SORRY! Your bloody eye just fell into my son's soup. What if he accidentally ate it?! He could have been poisoned, or at the very least, could of choked to death!" roared Harry's uncle; his face, turning once again to its famous purple color.

"I don't think anyone would want to see the insides of that tub-of-lard." growled Mad eye.

"Daddy!!!"

"You. Take. That. Back."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Dursley?" said Mad eye as he began to stand up. His scarred face coming into clear view. "Because if you are, then let me remind you that I have no qualms with seeing you as a fruit fly for an hour or two."

Mr. Dursley shut up after that, and so did the rest of Dursleys. The thought of magic being done to them was quite frightening. But Harry on the other hand, thought it would be quite funny if Mad Eye actually did turn his uncle into a fruit fly. He spaced out for a moment just thinking about the possibilities. After a minute or two, his brain eventually returned.

"So what has happened in our world today, Mad eye." asked Harry. Harry had asked Mad eye this same question, nearly everyday that he had been back from Hogwarts. Somehow, Mad eye was able to learn about every event that was happening in the wizarding world, even while he was stuck at the Dursleys. Of course, the secret dealings of the Order of the Phoenix were still off-limits, but usually he would have something to say about an attack or two and maybe an important announcement made by the minister of magic. The Dursleys were able to listen to Mad Eye as well, but Harry could tell by Uncle Vernon's loud obnoxious humming, that they were trying their best not to.

"Something weird happened at one of Outposts in Romania." growled Mad eye. "A group of strange, pig-like creatures, armed with swords and armor, attacked a group of our men last night. The creatures were disposed of, but we still don't know what they are…"

_'Pig-like? Hmm...Maybe they're some of Dudley's friends,'_ thought Harry smiling to himself.

"…And it seems that Professor Dumbledore has finally filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Is it Lupin?" said Harry with his face lighting up. He hoped it was Lupin. Lupin was still the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that Harry had ever had.

"Are you crazy, boy. Lupin is too busy to be teaching. In fact, anyone that is qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts is too busy nowadays."

"Well…then who did Professor Dumbledore get?" Harry asked. Mad eye shrugged.

"Some man going by the name of Professor "Green". Dumbledore didn't seem all that impressed, but I imagine it was the only person he could get with a week before the school term starts."

Harry felt a little disappointed, and he began to hope that this "Green" fellow didn't turn out to be another Gilderoy Lockhart.

"So are you prepared to go back to school, Harry?" asked Mad eye as he was finishing his small portion of Aunt Petunia's roast beef. Harry nodded. He had been ready for weeks. His trunk and all his things were packed and stacked near his bedroom door. Hedwig was still out delivering a final letter to Ron and Hermoine. But Harry knew she would be back in time. Harry could barely wait to get on the train back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home, unlike this awful, evil place.

"Good." grunted Mad eye as he took a big drink from his hip flask. "Oh, and I almost forgot." he then reached inside his traveling coat. (something that he seemed to like wearing everywhere)

"Happy birthday" said Mad eye as he extended a hand containing a small wrapped package. Harry took it and opened it as Dudley looked at him, jealously. Inside, Harry found a dagger. One almost identical to the one that Sirius had given him, but was destroyed when he tried opening a door with it last year.

"I know it isn't Sirius's. But I felt that you needed something other than a few photographs to remind you of him."

Harry smiled sadly at the thought of his dead godfather. Remembering everything that Sirius had done for him in the two years that he knew him, he carefully took the dagger and placed it back in it's case. After he thanked Mad eye, he began to climb upstairs, as a jealous Dudley began to plead with his parents, and his Uncle Vernon continued to hum.

x.x.x.x.x.x. End of Chapter 2 x.x.x.x.x.x.

Short? Yeah, I know it is. But I am really tired right now and I don't feel like adding anymore. But I will take the time to answer a few good questions.

Why isn't Link petrified by all the magic going on?- He's actually been in Britain for awhile now. I'll explain it later in the story.

Wouldn't Zelda be better as a teacher because she can use magic?-I think it's a common misconception that Zelda is the only one that can use magic. Link can use magic too you know. That's what the green bar in the games was for. Din's Fire, Nyrule's Love, Farore's Wind; those were all magic spells, and all the special arrow attacks were magic too. Anyway, I've already read a story where Zelda was a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and that basically had her kicking ass in nearly every chapter. It bothered me slightly because it was always Link that saved the day in the games. Zelda was always the one being rescued. (Zelda fanatics please don't hurt me.)

You should a make Link a student instead of a teacher. - Sorry about that. A block of cheese yesterday told me to make Link a teacher. And you never want to see a block of cheese angry….

Ok, I'm done for today. Thank you emilydacat, CrypticElf, Kikyos killer, and Moo for reviewing. I hoped I established the world of Harry Potter firmly in this chapter. I apologize for any spelling and grammatical mistakes. I'm a horrible proofreader.


	3. Moblins, Dodongos, and Octorocks

Chapter 3:

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" yelled an exuberant Ron, calling Harry over near an entrance to the train to Hogwarts. Harry ran over in pure delight; relieved by the face of his best friend. After a high five and a quick "Hello," they were joined by none other than Hermoine Granger, who gave each of them a huge hug.

"Oh, Harry! It's so great to see you; and in good health too. You didn't seem all that well in your letters." Hermoine said, relieved.

"Yeah, it sounded like you caught some disease. We were even considering making a coffin for you." Ron joked.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ron." said Harry, smiling.

"Well I figured you would pull through in the end." said Ron in reply. The rest of their conversation had to stop since the noise inside the station had risen to unprecedented levels. Evidently, someone had had just placed a engorgement charm on a first year's pet cat. The cat was now running around in confusion, knocking people out of the way as it leaped and bounded all over the place. Student's began to cram inside the train as quickly as possible. Fortunately, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were already halfway in when the rush started. So they were successfully able to claim a car to themselves. Not long after, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegod, had all found their way inside their car. They began to swap stories from their holidays as the train began. With one last wave goodbye to Ron's and Hermoine's parents, Harry once again found himself taking the all too similar trip back to Hogwarts.

"Hey, guys!" Neville peeped up, "Did anyone hear anything about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yeah." replied Harry. "I heard he isn't very good."

"Who told you that?" Hermoine asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Mad Eye Moody."

"But he's been stuck at your house all summer. How would he know how good he is?"

"I don't know. All he said was that Dumbledore wasn't all that impressed."

"Well, even if he is horrible," Ron interrupted. "at least he didn't make us buy ten thousand books." he said, recalling their second worst Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockheart.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed, "he only listed one."

"Well maybe that means we'll actually perform spells, instead of writing about them." Harry said, remembering Professor Umbridge.

"I don't see why we need to take Defense Against the Dark Arts anyway." Ron said. "All of us already have loads of experience. We've already fought off several Death Eaters. I think we're even better than some Aurors." Ron said jokingly.

"Speaking of Death Eaters…" Neville said sourly as he spied Draco Malfoy approaching their car, waving a prefect badge in the air. When he finally reached their cabin along with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, a toxicity filled the space between Harry and him. Last year, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had all faced off against Voldemort's Death Eaters, and survived. Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father had since then been detained by Ministry of Magic officials for questioning.

Draco now hated Harry more than ever. The disgrace that Harry had caused to Draco's family could never be forgiven. And Draco was feeling so much resentment toward Harry, that he was unable to speak a word. He just stormed off moodily, clenching his hands into fists, as if to punch the first person that got in his way.

"…Serves him right." Neville finally said, commenting on Draco's family crises.

"We better be careful Harry." Hermoine said intelligently, "Draco must be really mad. There's no telling how far he'll go to get revenge."

"Oh, come on Hermoine." said Ron, "You make it seem that Draco might actually try to kill him."

"She's right you know." said Ginny in response. "We've really damaged Draco's family's reputation along with a lot of other families in Slytherin. I've heard that they had to have a school board council meeting, to decide whether they were going to let Draco and some other Slytherins into Hogwarts. Some believed that they would be a security risk."

"Well they probably are…" said Ron in retort. Nobody said anything in response. Nobody could disagree with him.

"Hey, Luna…" said Harry, noticing that she had not said a word during the whole conversation, due mainly to the fact that she had her nose buried in another copy of the Quibbler. "What are you reading about now?"

"Moblins, Dodongos, and Octorocks!" Luna replied excitedly. "They're are a whole new breed of dark creatures that they say You-know-who has created to use against us."

"Moblins, Bobongos, and Octosocks?" Ron questioned, eyebrows raised.

"No. Dodongos and OctoROCKS!" Luna corrected, "And my father even has evidence that they exist."

"Sure he does." Hermoine said sarcastically. Luna chose to ignore the comment.

"We have eye-witnesses, who say they have seen them. My father is going to go search for them next week. He says that the information he will find will certainly help the in the war against you-know-who."

"Well I'm sure that the Minister of Magic will appreciate the info, Luna." Harry said reassuringly. Luna smiled in response and continued to read. It was around this time that the whistle blew signaling their near-arrival to Hogwarts.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. End of Chapter 3 x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The next one is already half way done. It was supposed to be part of chapter 3, but some reviewers scared me into releasing this one a little early. Oh and again, I apologize for any grammer and spelling errors.

CrypticElf: I also like stories where Zelda saves herself. It's a nice departure from the games, where she's always the one being kidnapped. It's just that I'm a guy. So I can relate to Link a lot better than Zelda. Oh and chocolate shall definatly not rule the world, Cheese will.

emilydacat: Are you really a cat? Just kidding :D Yeah, your right. Professor Green is Link. Not very creative isn't it? But I honestly couldn't think of anything better. Oh and please don't hurt me for releasing this so late. If it curves your anger, then might I remind you that chapter 4 is already half way done.And if you really want to (I can't imagine why you would), I guess you can have the prestigious duty of proofreading my work(it's a pain in the a$$). Just send me your e-mail. Mine is posted in my bio.

odd person: You'll find out why Dumbledore isn't all that impressed. But you gotta keep reading. Thanks for the review :D

And to everyone who reads this. If you don't notice the Zelda refrence that I used in this chapter then shame on you :(


	4. Professor Green

Chapter 4:

Surprised at how fast the time had flown by, the group quickly branched off into their seperate genders, to change into their school robes. Harry was just able to lock his trunk back up, when the train came to a screeching halt. Upon exiting the train, with Ron and Hermione, Harry waved to Hagrid who was once again, gathering up the first years to cross the lake by boat. Luckily, the starry sky was perfectly free of clouds, so they would not have to cross in the rain.

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly filed into an empty carriages. Harry thought that the thestral, a winged horse type creature, pulling the carriage seemed familiar, and silently wondered if it was one of the thestrals that he had hijacked last year to get to the Department of Mysteries. But the thought disappeared as quickly as it had came, when the thestral began to pull the carriage toward the castle.

Harry and Ron began to talk about Quidditch and Hermione began to shake her head, muttering under her breath, "_boys…" _That was when a faint galloping sound reached their ears. It was a different kind of gallop then the ones of the thestrals. It was quicker, and stronger. They poked their heads outside to see what it was.

That was when a beautiful chestnut colored horse came into their view. It was running across the hills in the distance. Freely and happily on the green grass of the school grounds. Several girls in different carriages noticed the beast and began to talk wildly and excitedly while poking their heads out. Even Hermione was staring wide eyed at the beautiful creature. The horse quickly noticed the line of carriages and promptly ran toward them, much to the delight of the teenage girls.

It ran up beside the carriages easily keeping pace with the rather slow thestrals. People attempted to reach out and pet it. But whenever they did, the horse quickly pulled away, making some of the people nearly fall out of the carriages. The horse snorted and whinnied, obviously enjoying itself, and continued to run up alongside the long row of carriages, tossing it's mane around each time it passed one. When it reached Harry's carriage, it had grown sold bold that it actually reached its head inside and quickly stole Ron's wizard hat. Before Ron could react, the horse had made off with it, galloping just within their sight as if taunting Ron to jump out and get it. After a few choice swears, he took out his wand and yelled, "_Accio hat."_ The hat then zoomed out of the horse's mouth and into Ron's hand, who waved it around in victory. The horse just whinnied in respite and ran off, over a hill and out of sight.

Harry's and Hermione's laughter did not die until the carriages pulled to a stop in front of the doors into Hogwarts Castle. Even Ron was sharing in on the laughter. When they finally calmed down, they all noticed that everyone was talking about the horse. Whether it was about its beautiful color, or its playful game with Ron, it was all about the horse.

"I wonder where it came from."

"Maybe, Hagrid got over the holidays."

"Well if he did, then we might want to be careful. It might be able to breath fire."

"Did you see its wonderful mane?"

"Oh, it was so beautiful."

"So Weasley," said a jeering Malfoy, "what does it feel like, getting fooled around with by a horse."

"You better shut your trap, Malfoy, or I'll…" Ron never completed his sentence. It was just then that Professor McGonagall opened to doors right in front of the two opposing parties, who promptly stopped with the new presence of a teacher.

"Follow me students." she said, while walking briskly inside. Harry noticed that she wasn't looking all that well. She had bags under her eyes and she looked even older than usual. The war against Voldemort was not treating her well.

They followed her into the Great Hall, where the students quickly took their seats amongst their friends in their separate houses. The teachers were all there, waiting for them; Professor Dumbledore in his exuberant purple cloths, Professor Sprout in her green robes looking a little more frazzled then in past years; Professor Flitwick, still trying hard to see over the table and Professor Snape looking as vile as ever.

But among all of these familiar faces, Harry saw that two seats were still empty. One was where Hagrid would be, if he wasn't helping the first years across the lake. Another was where the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be sitting.

"Hey, that Professor Green fellow isn't there." Ron said observantly

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied. He was curious to what this new teacher actually looked like.

"Maybe he owns that horse." hypothesized Hermione, "and had to tie it back up."

"Maybe…"but before Ron could guess, a loud chatter filled the hall as the first years finally arrived with a smiling Hagrid. Hagrid took his seat as Professor McGonagall approached the front of the hall, with a familiar stool and hat. Placing the hat on the stool, she stood back and out of the way, as the hat's brim opened wide and began to sing:

* * *

Ok, this is why I couldn't release this chapter with chapter 3. I'm terrible at songs but I'm going to take a chance anyway.

* * *

Once a long long time ago

In the land that you are in now

There lived the famed founders four

Who took a solemn vow

They promised to create a school

Where all could come to learn

And that school that they created

Was named Hogwarts in return

Several hundreds years have passed

Since that faithful day

The famed founders four

Have since then passed away

And our school still goes on

Their teachings have not gone flat

They put me here to fill their roles

I am the Sorting Hat

If you are Lord Gryffindor's

Choice of perfection

You'll be the bravest of them all

Unafraid of introspection

If you are caught by Ravenclaw

His sharp eye unmatched

You'll be among the brightest here

Your brains waiting to be matched

If you are picked by Slytherin

Whose tastes are hard to please

Then expect to be the most ambitious students

That will reach their goals with ease

And if you're chosen by Hufflepuff

Never too judgmental

You can be anyone, any person

You're kindness always monumental

For many, many, many years

The four houses have stood strong

And this is why I'm telling you

Make your bonds lifelong

For a new evil is coming

It will test our courage and cunning

Locked away for many years

It's power is beyond stunning

If we do not hold on

And stand until our lives are numb

At least until the hero unlikely

Sends him back to where he came from

Then all hope will be lost

The evils will become one

The world will fall into despair

And all that we love will be undone…

The hat fell silent and so did the rest of the room. The Sorting Hat had made predictions and warnings before. And the scary thing is; it was usually right

After a long silence, Professor Dumbledore suddenly cleared his throat; signaling to Professor McGonagall to proceed with the sorting. Professor McGonagall only slightly hesitated before telling the first years the rules of the sorting. And then--as if the Sorting Hat's little speech had never happened--she began calling out their names.

One by one, the little first years stepped up to the stool and cautiously put the hat on, as if it was going to bite their head off. And one by one, the hat put the first years into the four houses. Each time a house was called, the respective table cheered happily, forgetting for the moment the hat's grave warning.

After everyone was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up announced, "Welcome old and new to another year at Hogwarts. I would make a speech, but now is hardly the time for one. So without further hesitation...Dig in!" Upon command, piles of food appeared on the table

"Harry, it's just like last year." said Ron in between mouthfuls of roasted chicken

"Yeah, I know. The hat gave another warning. But why would it do it again? Everyone already knows that Voldemort is back," replied Harry as he began devouring some mashed potatoes. Several people around him flinched from his statement.

"Maybe it's to warn the first years to stick together."

"No, it was meant for the entire school." interrupted Hermione.

"But we already got the message, last year." argued Ron.

"No we didn't. Didn't you hear? It said a "new" evil is coming, implying someone different from you-know-who."

"I think you're reading a little too much into it." said Ron. Hermione was about to reply, but couldn't because Professor Dumbledore had just started his speech.

"Welcome once again, to Hogwarts. And as always we will begin with a few start-of-term notices." said the Professor as he smiled at all the new students. "First off, I would like all first years and some repeated offenders to know that the forest at the edge of the school grounds is still strictly out-of-bounds." (Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned as Dumbledore said this) "The caretaker, Mr. Filch would also like to remind everyone that magic is strictly forbidden in the corridors along with a few other things. The entire 324 page list is available for pick-up in his office, if anybody wants to see if they are misbehaving."

"We've also had a slight change in staff over the holidays. But unfortunately, he is not…oh, never mind. He seems to be entering as we speak."

Everybody turned around to see the new teacher who was just entering the room. Several girls let out muffled squeals of delight.

A very handsome young man stood in the entryway. He was lean and stood somewhere around 6 feet. He had brilliantly blue eyes along with long blond hair that was fashioned into a small pony tail in the back (I'm basing this aspect of Link's appearance off of the hard-to-find Zelda manga. He still has those bangs that hang down in front, but he has a small pony tail, which we never get to see because of his hat. But since he has no hat here, his pony tail is exposed). His face was strong and slender with a perfectly crafted nose and a strong chin. He wore leather boots, that showed years of wear and tear in their creases, but the large green robe that he wore didn't have a spot of dirt.

"Please welcome, Professor Green, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The crowd applauded generously (although most of it came from the female part) as he walked cautiously up to the teacher's table. He took a seat quickly and looked at Professor Dumbledore, signaling to proceed.

"I'm sure his stay will be greatly welcomed. Now, Quidditch tryouts will be held in September. Contact your Quidditch Team Captain for specific dates. You will receive your class schedules in the morning. Now, you may go off to bed. And please remember that tired brains will also not be permitted in the corridors, so be sure to get some rest. You are hereby dismissed.

The students got up and made their way back to their dormitories, most of them talking about the new teacher, Professor Green.

"Omigosh, did you see his eyes?!"

"His hair was wicked sweet man. I think I'm going to grow a ponytail."

"Professor 'Green'? Did he make that up or just got those robes as a joke?"

"When do you think were going to have Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"How old do you think he is?"

And there was also the constant giggling of girls, traveling in close knit groups, whispering frantically. Harry and Ron managed to break free of the crowd but they seemed to have lost Hermione in the process. Not worrying too much, they took a quick shortcut up to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Password?"

"Octorocks" replied Ron, having been given the password by Professor McGonagall before they had left the great hall. They entered the roomy Gryffindor common room and made their way to their dormitories and waited patiently for their friends to arrive.

"So what do you think of the new teacher?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, looks sorta like a pretty boy to me. What kind of self-respecting man has a pony tail?"

"Doesn't one of your brothers have a pony tail?"

"Oh, that's right…Well anyway, didn't Moody say that Dumbledore was unimpressed with him."

"Yeah."

"Then will wait till we see him in action. Although, I still bet we could take him on ourselves."

"Hahaha. Yeah. That guy's face didn't have a scratch on it, while Mad eye Moody has tons. Most likely, he's just finished training to be an Auror. He probably hasn't faced Lord Voldemort even once. " joked Harry. Ron flinched. "Oh come on, Ron! You gotta start saying his name or else you'll be scared of him forever."

"Yeah. You're right. I've just been brought up that way…to fear his name and all."

"Well it's time to stand up to him Ron. You know that he is no longer a weakened little specter. He's a full fledged wizard intent on killing anyone who associated with Muggles."

"I know. I know." Ron said. A long pause came afterward.

"Hey, Harry?…Do you think that Hermione's right?"

"About what?"

"About what the hat meant by, a "new" evil?"

"I hope not Ron. I really hope she isn't…"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deep dark recesses of a world not of our own, in the cold dark palace of the night, a man with flaming red hair, greenish skin and desert clothing, grips a small jewel while grinning menacingly. Around him swarms an army of darkness, ready to carry out his orders at any time. In front of him stands a man clothed in black, whose nostrils are those of a snake and whose pale hands grip a slender wand. The two shake hands and the man clothed in black retreats to his own domain. The green skinned man continues to grins while he looks out into the night, thinking about the boy and the girl who sealed him to this wretched world many years ago.

"One down. And one has yet to show. But I will be patient. I can wait just a bit longer. Prepare yourself, Link. You're life and all of Hyrule shall be mine."

x.x.x.x.x.x. End of Chapter 4 x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sorry about the delay. Been kinda busy. I also seemed to have lost a few reviewers, which makes me sad. Well I guess I'll just fill this empty space with an advertisement for one of my other stories.

"Aven Star" on Fiction Press dot com (for some reason I can't write we addresses here) Tom was born without any wings. And because of that, he was thrown into the gutters of Angel society. But with his best friend, Kor, Tom plans to surpass his winged brethren. In doing so, he will meet the fair princess, Silouna, and embark on a quest that will ultimatly decide the fate of the world of Arcadia.

Okay now I'll respond to the _two_ people who actually reviewed the last chapter.

CrypticElf: Navi will one day join my side. Just you wait….

Odd person: I'm glad you like it.


	5. Strange Owl

:::steps out cautiously into the open, sniffs the air and looks around quickly. Sees no danger. Begins to eat some grass::::

:::shotgun is placed head....::::

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey now! No need for that. Okay, I know it's been awhile since I've updated. In fact its been several months since the last chapter went up. But first let me try to explain myself. You see I'm a busy guy and get distracted extremely easy. And you know...its that time of the year when all the holidays are celebrated! So instead of writing, I've sorta of been shopping and pigging out on turkey, andon the side I've been engulfed in the enormous pile fantastic videogames that have comeoutwithin the pastfew months. Right now, I'm trying to find the power bomb in Metroid Prime 2 with not a lot of success....Now is doing allthat a crime?"

:::Shotgun is jammed farther into the back of skull::::

"Okaaaay...I see you need something better....Okay how about this--IT'S DECEMBER!  
And you know what that means?"

:::You say, "Christmas":::

"Well, yes. But more importantly,it means that my birthday is coming. In 5 days actually. Which means thatIhadthe abilityto get my drivers permit a couple of months ago."

:::You ask to see it::::

"Well...ummm.......its a tragedy really. The only time that I can make it to the MVA is on saturdays. But on saturdays, they are only open from 8 to noon. 8 TO NOON!!! That's my sleep-in time godamit!"

:::: You say, "So the only reason that you didn't get your drivers permit is because you're lazy?"

"Lazy is such a harsh word. I like the term, "motivationly challenged."

::::You barely miss comanderlink's head before he runs off back into the wild. But fortunatly, he leaves the next update to his wierd story. You start to read while reloading your shotgun...

* * *

Chapter 5: 

The howl of a wolf, the hoot of an owl, the screech of a raven; All were sounds of the night and all of them had comforted Link in the past. Whenever he had been walking through a dense forest, or camping out in the fields of Hyrule, these sounds had kept him company and lulled him to sleep. But now, nothing could put him at ease.

As much as he tried, Link just couldn't go to sleep. After he tossed and turned in his warm, soft bed, he began to pace around his room muttering under his breath. After some time, he found himself staring out through his window, gazing at the beautiful full moon.

Something was wrong, but Link couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. Something was keeping him from sleeping.

Okay Link, he thought to himself, _just think about it for a minute. List anything that could possibly keep you awake._

thought to himself, 

His thoughts immediately turned to a gigantic pile of books, stacked on a desk, which was given to him by the school. In them, were hundreds and hundreds of spells and facts; all of them necessary to teach Defense against the Dark Arts for every grade level in the school. Seven years worth of knowledge and Link had to learn everything in a matter of weeks.

He still didn't even understand why Dumbledore was allowing him to teach. He had only learned a few basic spells before coming to Headmaster for the job interview, believing that his skill with a sword would easily make up for his lack of knowledge about magic, but he soon found out that in this world, no one uses a sword to protect themselves from evil; they all use wands. He stumbled through the entire interview, and would often have to have Dumbledore correct him or show him something new. In the end, Link was feeling pretty stupid and Dumbledore seemed like he was having some difficulty keeping his smile on his face, but instead of turning Link down, the Headmaster gave Link the job on the spot and politely asked him to study up a little before the school term started.

Dumbledore asked him to study and study was what Link did; Day in and day out. Luckily, he was a very fast visual learner, and he had no problem with focusing on what needed to be done. He only had to see a picture of proper wand movements once, in order to memorize it. It was the pronunciation of the spells that was giving him a bit more difficulty. Yet even with the pronunciation, Link could still master a spell within minutes. Though trying to remember every single fact about every single dark creature in this world and remembering what the affects of each spell were, was taxing his brain beyond belief.

Damn it, if I knew how mind-numbing this job would be, then I never would have taken it thought Link, as he massaged his forehead with his right hand. His gloved left hand fell onto his wand (Which he had bought in Hogsmead), realizing what the object was, he picked the wand up and observed it more closely.

A _wand … Is this the only way these people can channel their magic? Through this flimsy piece of wood? Though, I guess their magic is quite different from Hylian magic. Hylian magic relies on the physical strength of the body, while their magic relies more on their soul... Hylian magic can only be used in limited amounts, but their magic is infinite. _Link twirled the wand around in his fingers, absentmindedly,_ Yet no matter how powerful magic can be, it's still no sword, _thought Link as he reached over his shoulder and beneath his green wizard robes, making sure that his sword was still hanging on his back. Link felt comforted by the familiar hilt, and resumed his list of problems.

Okay, what else is there? He started to pace the room again, _Well, Zelda is still nowhere to be seen, but I've been able to sleep on other nights when she wasn't with me. So, why should this be keeping me awake now? _Link looked to the moon, his heart suddenly filled with despair. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms again, with her soft head resting lovingly against his chest as they embraced each other under the moonlight. In those few moments that he had with the Princess of Hyrule, Link wished that time would just stop; allowing them to be together for ever, but it wasn't meant to be.

He started to pace the room again, Link looked to the moon, his heart suddenly filled with despair. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms again, with her soft head resting lovingly against his chest as they embraced each other under the moonlight. In those few moments that he had with the Princess of Hyrule, Link wished that time would just stop; allowing them to be together for ever, but it wasn't meant to be. 

Zelda was kidnapped once again and taken away to this mysterious world. Link was able to pursue the kidnapper for five days and five nights following the kidnapping, but neither he nor his horse, Epona could keep up the pace after that. So Link had to find a way to learn of any leads to the kidnapper's whereabouts. At first he was going to do it the old fashioned way, and blend in with the people that the kidnapper's most closely resembled (who in this case would be witches and wizards, not muggles), and question anyone suspicious that he saw. But a position teaching "Defense against the Dark Arts" seemed to be a more quicker and practical way to accomplish the task. Especially since the school that he was employed at, seemed to be the forefront of a resistance against a particularly dark and sinister group of wizards. His new job was a perfect way to learn of Zelda's whereabouts.

Link continued to pace around the room, still thinking about the strange reason that he could not fall asleep. _It wasn't the food._ He thought,_ the food was very delicious… Maybe it's my ears. Maybe the spell that I picked to change their shape had some side effects… No, that can't be it. The magic here only affects what you want to affect, or at least that is what I have gathered... Maybe I need my hat! _Link picked up his hat and placed on his head again. Sure enough, he felt more secure, just like he had on his adventures as a kid, but that still wasn't the reason why he couldn't go to sleep.

Link stopped pacing and stared out the window again. He stood in awe of the moon for a bit, and then slowly began looking over the grounds. That's when it hit him.

Several minutes later, Link was out on the grounds by the lake. After gathering some wood, he quickly started a fire with his wand and settled down on a blanket underneath the cloudless sky.

I guess there are just some habits that are hard to break… He thought as he laid on the soft grass staring up at the moon, thinking of Zelda.

Don't worry Zelda, just hold on a little while longer. I will find you, no matter what, thought Link, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. But just before he slipped out of consciousness, he heard the hoot of an owl and the screech of a raven, informing him that all was well… For now at least.

"Hmmm… We have care of Magical Creatures first today," said a half asleep Ron, who was slowly applying butter to his toast, while looking at his schedule.

"Oh, I do hope that Hagrid has some animals that won't try to bite our heads off," Hermione said, have sarcastically, but Harry could detect a small amount of fear in her voice.

"Who do we have it with, Ron?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, bloody hell… We're with the Slytherins again," replied Ron, who accidentally sent some butter flying as he realized the fact. A big chunk was sent directly toward Hermione.

"Ron!" Cried out an angry Hermione as some of the butter got stuck in her hair.

"Oops! Sorry Hermione." Ron stuck a large piece of his buttered toast into his mouth.

"Anyways…" Harry tried to continue with the previous subject, "at least Hagrid doesn't have to worry too much anymore. Malfoy doesn't have the power to get him sacked, while his father under arrest." he said.

"Yeah, you're right. But, it's still going to be a pain to deal with them," said Ron, stubbornly. They were now done with breakfast and were on their way to Hagrid's hut. The morning dew still clung to the green grass, causing their shoes to become completely soaked. This is something that Harry always hated because it made his feet feel uncomfortable for the entire day.

It wasn't long before the three friends were joined by other classmates, all of whom were in a sleeplike stupor. They had spent most of the night celebrating, by pigging out on chocolate frogs and other sweets.

When they finally arrived at Hagrid's hut, Hagrid was already waiting by the door. He was carrying a large sack of what looked liked small balls.

"Hey Hagrid!" called Harry happily, "Er… What do you got in the sack?" Other students crowded around in curiosity too.

"Oh, just you wait! This "ere is going to be a real "blast"!' said Hagrid enthusiastically. Several faces went white from fear and for good reason too. Usually what Hagrid considers fun, is what most people would consider terrifying.

"Right. Now, follow me and please be careful of Epona. She seems to be annoyed with being confined to her pen."

"Epona? Who's Epona?!" Malfoy said, anxiously. He had just only arrived seconds before. The words "blast," "annoyed," and "pen" were not adding up to a pleasant class for him and most of the other students. The Slytherins began to erupt into angry whispers and the Gryffindors were trying their best to remain quiet so they could follow Hagrid's instructions exactly as he told him; avoiding any injuries that might be caused if they did not.

The students followed Hagrid and came into view of a small wooden pen containing a rather agitated horse; the same horse that had raced with the school carriages the day before. Peoples' faces immediately lit up in delight.

"Is that Epona, Hagrid?" An excited girl said amongst the crowd of students.

"Yep! That's Epona. But keep your distance. She isn't very happy with being pen up. Now come over here and I'll show you what were going to be dealing with today."

When everybody did see the creatures that Hagrid was so enthusiastic about, any smiles caused by Epona quickly disappeared.

The creatures resembled dragons in a way, Except that they had no neck and their bodies were held very close to the ground. What was really strange though was that they only had two legs instead of four and unlike dragons, they had no wings. Their faces were snake like and they all had a solid green coat of scales covering ever inch of their body. And a rather dangerous looking tail and a row of sharp white teeth were not comforting at all.

"Magnificent, aren't they? They were found by a group of wizards hunting for you-know-who's supporters in a mountain range. There was a gigantic one that was about twice my size and they had to kill it before it killed them. They breath fire too, see?" And sure enough, one of the larger creatures took a deep breath and blew a steady stream of fire at a smaller one. The smaller one turned around quickly, hitting its attacker with its tail. The attacker slowly backed away, with a large cut down its face.

"What are they, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, a little worried that this story may have been a cover up for another interbreeding experiment.

"They're Dodongos."

"Dodongos?" Harry suddenly remembered the article that Luna was reading on the train and wondered if these creatures could be what Luna's dad was looking for.

"Er... Hagrid? What exactly do these things eat?" Asked Ron.

"Well, Ron, that's the truly fascinating part." Hagrid then dropped his sack to the ground and pulled out a small, black orb that had a small piece of string attached to it. Harry and most of the muggle-born students immediately recognized the object.

"Is that a bomb?" asked Hermione, completely surprised of Hagrid's new found food.

"Er… yes. At least that's what I think it's called…"

"What the hell's a bomb?" Asked Malfoy, who had been whispering angrily during the entire class.

"Ere let me show ya." He said.

"Wait, Hagrid!" Cried out Harry, but it was too late. Hagrid had taken a small magical sparker to the fuse and lit it. Then with a tremendously powerful throw, he launched the bomb up into the air where it exploded with a large BOOM. The class stared in awe of the fiery burst and some even cheered. Epona began to neigh furiously.

"Now a bomb is something that Muggles came up with to - well to put it simply - kill each other. Or sometimes to get rid of obstacles that would be hard to overcome, such as castle wall… Or at least that's what I've been told," continued Hagrid, pulling out several more bombs from his bag and distributing them among the class. "So bear that in mind when you are feeding the Dodongos."

"We're feeding these things BOMBS!" Pansy Parkinson half yelled, half asked.

"Well, yes. You see, their stomachs are extremely resilient and fireproof. Any bombs that are ignited with their breath can be usually be put out once inside the stomach and then are digested by the stomach fluids. And even if the bombs do explode, the lining inside the stomach can withstand a blast or two. And don't worry; I removed the fuses so none of these things should be going off without warning.'

From there, Hagrid continued to go over safety precautions. Telling them how to grab a Dodongos by the base of the tail if it tried to attack you and how to properly approach the fearsome beasts. Then he let everyone get in groups of three and assigned each group a Dodongos to feed. But, instead of feeding their Dodongos Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, how do you know so much about these things if they were only discovered a couple of weeks ago?" Asked Hermione, naturally a little suspicious.

"Well I have to thank Professor Green for that. He seemed to know quite a bit about them. He showed me everything that I needed to do. He even gave me this bag of bombs. Real nice of him, that was…"

"Professor Green told you everything?' asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes he did, Hermione. You see, it was an exchange for me feeding his horse. Although I kept on insisting that he didn't need to. He just didn't feel right about me doing work for him for free, even though I told him I get paid by the school."

"Epona is Professor Green's horse?" asked Ron, still remembering the embarrassment that Epona had caused him. He now felt some slight bitterness toward his newest teacher.

"Yep. He just rode in on her one day looking for a job. Strange isn't it? You don't see many people riding horses nowadays. Most people just apparate or even use brooms. Real odd, it was."

"Yeah, it is strange," said Hermione. "But Hagrid, how did Professor Green know so much about these things if they were only discovered several weeks ago. And on top of that, where do Dodongos get their food anyway. Bombs just don't grow off of trees. They're very had to make, Hagrid.'

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe you should ask him yourself. Ask him where he got such a magnificent horse while you're at it. I wouldn't mind taking care of a few of those. Although, it would be a bit better if they were just a wee bit bigger…"

"Alright, I think I will." Hermione replied. Harry could almost see her brain working a mile a minute.

The group then went over and tried to feed their Dodongos, which didn't seem very hungry at all. In fact, it was sleeping in the middle of a stone cage that was erected around the beasts.

"Why are you so interested about how Green knows so much about Dodongos, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, don't you think it's a bit strange for him to know so much about a species that was just discovered? And how do you think he found out that Dodongos eat bombs?"

"Maybe he just got bored one day and decided to have a little fun." Ron replied while prodding their sleeping Dodongos with a stick.

"Oh please Ron. He's a grown man, not a careless teenage boy like you… Cut that out!" She snapped, taking the stick away from Ron. 'It's highly unlikely that he would act so unprofessionally."

"Well didn't Mad-eye say that Dumbledore was unimpressed with him?" Ron said, trying to find another stick.

"That's beside the point Ron."

"You probably just want to talk to him because he's _handsome._" Ron said, exactly the way he acted in their second year, when Lockhart was teaching.

"I do not!' Hermione said indignantly, her cheeks began to grow slightly red.

"Oh come on, Hermione! I saw the way the way that you looked at him last night. You were just like every other girl in the school. Your eyes all wide and googly."

"They certainly did not." She protested.

"That or his horse... You girls always have some crazy fascination about horses." At this point, Hermione slapped Ron across the back of his head. But instead of backing down, like Harry knew he should, Ron kept up the attack.

Harry had stopped listening a while ago. His attention was now drawn to a strange owl that was perched on top of Hagrid's hut. The owl seemed to of been staring right back, when it wasn't constantly turning its head around on its neck in a very unnatural way. The owl was unusually large too; it was nearly as big a middle sized human.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry blinked. Did the owl just say something, or was the constant burning of his scar getting to his head again.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The owl said.

Harry was sure of it. The owl did say something. Its mouth moved that time. But how could Harry understand it. He knew he could talk to snakes but he never heard of any gift that allowed someone to talk to owls. Maybe somebody else heard it, he wondered.

BOOM

At that exact moment, one of bombs blew up. A large hole was made in the stone fence surrounding the Dodongos, who were now fighting with each other to get out of the enclosed space. The class was sent into a panic and Hagrid was hurling rocks trying to mend the fence before the beasts could escape.

"You are Harry Potter, are you not?" The owl was now perched right beside him. And among the confusion of the explosion, no one noticed the large bird.

"Er, yes. That's me," He said, amazed.

"Then you can be trusted with my message. Tell the man clothed in green to meet me on the new moon of next month by the lake on the north end."

"What?" Why would the owl trust him with such a message, he wondered.

But the owl had already departed leaving only a stray feather or two. The commotion was dying down as the stone fence was quickly repaired.

The man clothed in green? There was only one man who always wore green in Hogwarts and that was Professor Green. This has really been a weird lesson, thought Harry.

* * *

::::Pleased upon reading an update. You put away your shotgun, saying to the scared author that it is alright to some out:::: 

Okay, now its time for some shot-outs. But first lets give a big applause to Emilydacat who gave her reviewing and proffreading skillz to me for this chapter, and hopefully will continue for chapters to come.

............................oh crap....................

Okaaay, I have just now looked at all my reviews and I've realized there are too many people for me to reply too. Sorry folks. But there are a few questions that I like to answer.

**Where can I find the Zelda manga?--**The site that once posted a translated version of the Zelda manga had been taken down. It's quite a shame too, it's a really good manga. I was able to dowload everything that they had posted up before they took it down but as for the rest of you, I'm afraid your out of luck.

**When is Link gonna be seen teaching?--**Next chapter. I've already started it, although that could just mean it's gonna take another month or two. I'll try to be better with my updating intervals.

**Why are you such a lazy bum?--**Why is theocean wet?

I do appreciate all of your input and I love recieving notice that my story has been reviewed so please keep on doing so. As for now, I'm going to finally take that driver's test. I actually tried to get it last week but my father couldn't get my birth certificate, which really sux. Wish my a happy birthday as well. I'm going to be 16 baby!

:::::Starts to the birthday dance as you take aim with your shotgun....::::


	6. The Lesson Gone Horribly Wrong

Chapter 6

"An owl, Harry?"

"Yes. It was huge! I can't believe that you didn't see it."

"Well we were sort of busy you know."

"But still, it was right there…and it talked."

"You can talk to owls now?"

"Apparently."

"What did it say?"

"It said, 'Tell the man clothed in green to meet me on the new moon of next month by the lake on the north end.'"

"Professor Green?"

"That would make the most sense."

"Well your in luck then."

"Yeah, I know."

The three friends were now sitting patiently inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, waiting for their teacher to arrive. The rest of the class were chatting away, all with an excited aura about them.

While they were waiting, Harry noticed how different the room looked from past years. Unlike every other teacher that Harry had had, Professor Green didn't have a single piece of decoration anywhere. Professor Quirrel had many different artifacts in his room, Lockheart had pictures of himself, Lupin had cages and aquariums filled with wild beasts, Mad-eye had dark detectors stacked on every wall, and Umbridge had the most disguisting pink wallpaper lining the room. But Professor Green had nothing. No posters. No pictures. Not even stacks of books. All there was were desks; the students' desks and the teacher's. The room felt strange and uncomfortable now, and if it wasn't for the sunlight shining in through the window, Harry could of honestly mistaken it as one of the dungeons.

Finally, the door in the back opened up and out came the handsome, young Professor Green. The class quickly settled down and became silent.

"Good Morning class."

"Good Morning, Professor Green." replied the students. Professor Green smiled warmly in acknowledgement and did roll call. He went through the list of names, looking up each time a person called out in response. Harry waited for the usual double-take that people usually did when they saw him, but Professor Green didn't even flinch and moved along smoothly.

"Well, um…Welcome, to Defense Against The Defense Arts Level 6. For those of you who don't know, I'm Professor Green. And well, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I don't have any experience teaching. So this is going to be a learning experience for me as well as you."

Some students began to murmur. And Harry began to feel like something was about to go wrong. Professor Green quickly began to speak, quieting down the chatter of the students. "Anyway, if you would open up your books to page 20, we're going to jump into the first spell that's listed, which would be…the lasso spell. Now it says here that it is used to capture your enemies and stop them from evading you. Hmmm…that would be useful…Now it says here that the encantation is…._Strigo motum. _Okay then, lets all say that with our wands away. Say it with me now, _Strigo motum."_

_"Strigo Motum."_

"And when you say that, you will do this…" Green held out his wand and called "…._Strigo motum!"_

But nothing happened. Professor Green's wand just gave out a little spark."

"Come on now." He began to hit it on his desk, trying in vain to get his wand to do the spell. "Strigo motum!"

And then, a golden rope unfurled from his wand and immediately wrapped its way around the closest thing that the wand was pointing at; Ron's desk.

Ron jumped a little and quickly pushed backed in surprise. Some students snickered.

"Ah, there we go. The lasso spell. You can pull your enemies toward with just a flick of your wand." Green flicked his wand lightly to start slowly pulling Ron's desk toward him. He flicked it again to stop it.

"And in order to break the spell, all you have to do is pull straight back." Green did so and much to his suprise, the magical line did not break and instead the desk just came speeding toward him. Green quickly sidestepped out of the way before Ron's desk smashed into his own desk which crashed into the wall behind him. The desk was still tethered to Green's wand.

"Oops. Uh…well…that didn't work out as I expected it to. Maybe I need to use a little more force."

Before anyone could stop him, Green pulled back with all his might, which pulled Ron's desk toward him at an alarming rate. Green, with barely enough time to react, front flipped over the desk as it hurtled past him, straight into a window. The window broke instantaneously allowing Ron's desk to fly outside of the room, only to be stopped by the length of magical rope that still tethered it to Professor Green's wand. This made the desk stop and drop downward and hang by the side of the castle, right above the lake on the school grounds.

"Aw crap." Green muttered as he surveyed the damage. "Well, at least no one's hurt, right class? And look, I still have the desk." The class was talking excitedly throughout the entire experience and now were crowding around the windows to see what was happening to the wayward desk. Green flicked his wand to start pulling it up to the window. The weight of the desk didn't seem to cause any strain to the professor at all.

And then the students began to shout and suddenly a strange noise sounded from his wand as if it was straining against something. The wand suddenly began pulling him toward the broken window. He quickly flicked the wand to stop it.

"What the…"

"Professor! Professor! The giant squid has the desk."

"The giant what!"

With a sudden lurch, Professor Green was pulled right off his feet and dragged headfirst toward the open window. Green, managed to get his feet in front of him and place them on the walls on both sides of the now open window. He stopped moving and held on with all his might. However, the walls broke under the strain and the professor was sent hurtling downward into the lake.

* * *

_"Crap, crap, crap, crap…." _thought Link as he fell toward the lake, being pulled along by the spell that linked his wand to the ill-fated desk. Link, having been in similar situations before, put his body into a diving position to reduce the pain that he would take from such a fall.

SPLASH

Link hit the water and kept moving toward whatever was pulling the desk. The water was freezing and dark, nothing like Lake Hylia whose crystal clear waters always felt refreshing when he would decide to take a swim. Link was having hard time seeing, but the light from his magical rope clearly showed the desk being pulled by a giant tentacle in the distance. The illumination also showed several dark figures swarming around Link as he was pulled through the water. He pondered what the shadows belonged to, but more important areas of interest soon arose.

_"Damn it….can't breath." _thought Link as his lungs began to crave for air. He abandoned his wand and quickly swam upward. It took Link only five seconds to reach the top but each second that passed by seemed like an eternity to him.

But, finally Link hit the surface. He gasped for a air, and took several breaths to calm himself down.

"Stupid squid dragging me out into the middle of the Lake," grumbled Link, "taking my stupid wand. He's not going to get away with this." Link tried to think of a way to get his wand back but soon realized that he would need some of his other equipment to do so; and he had left most of it back in his office. Link usually never left his equipment behind him, but he had hadn't really planned on being pulled out of his office by a giant squid.

While treading water in the icy cold lake, he tried to see what the distance was between him and the shore. To his disappointment, he realized that the squid had pulled him out farther then he had first thought.

_"Okay, if I swim back it'll take me about 10 minutes to reach the shore and then a good 20 minutes to run all the way back to my office…Crap, I still have a class going on…" _Link moaned. "So much for a good first impression…man I must look like an idiot." Link continued to talk to himself, wondering how he could save himself from even more embarrassment and wishing that he had worn his blue tunic instead of his green. Then all of the sudden, something popped out of the water behind him. Link turned around to come face to face with one of the most repulsive faces he had ever seen in his life. It had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. It's eyes were yellow, as were it's broken teeth. And it had a thick rope of pebbles around it's neck.

At first, Link thought that he was looking at some sort of hideously deformed Zora, but soon realized that it was different kind of water-dwelling species altogether. A few seconds of awkward silence passed.

"Um…hello?" Link said cautiously. Unsure of what language it spoke or whether it was friendly or not. Link still had his sword but he couldn't use it while treading water. It seemed friendly enough, it wasn't glaring menacingly at him. In fact it was looking at him with a very curious expression.

And then all of the sudden, another thing popped out of the water behind Link. Link turned around to come face to face with a Zora. Link sighed with relief at the sight of a more pleasant and recognizable face.

"Greetings Hero of Time," announced the Zora. "What brings you out to these murky waters."

"Greetings friend," announced Link. "I'm here because a squid pulled me out here and stole something from me."

"Ah yes. I believe my cousin has what you have lost." The Zora pointed to the creature beside him.

As Link turned around to face the creature. A slimy, scaly hand suddenly popped out . In it was his Link's wand.

"Oh…um…Thank you, very much." said Link taking his wand back. And then, as quickly as it had come, the creature vanished into the murky depths of the lake.

"Don't mind him." assured the Zora. "He's a merman. A race of water dwellers closely related to us, Zora. They have long since been believed to have died out many years ago, during the Great War."

"The Great War….the same one that my parents died in?"

"I believe so. The merman fought to control Lake Hylia while we Zora fought to control the rivers. It was believed that they were all exterminated by the enemy, but it seems that their remaining forces just migrated to this world."

"Ever since you discovered those ancient gates in your pursuit of Princess Zelda's captors. We realized that a gate very similar to those were located in the water temple. That is why I am here. It seems that the gate in the water temple leads to these murky waters."

"Well that's great news. A way back to Hyrule right in this lake. I can go for reinforcements if it ever comes to it…"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated then that."

"How?"

"The gate doesn't seem to open from this side. Which may explain why the mermen never returned."

"Damn…so it's just like the gate that I came through; you can come to this world but you can't go back."

"Indeed hero."

"So how many of you came through."

"Only a searching party."

"So only 10 then.

"Yes hero."

"Well it isn't a lot but any help will do."

"I agree hero."

"Could you give me a ride back to shore now? I lost the feeling in my legs three minutes ago."

"I would be honored to."

* * *

"Does anybody see him?"

"No, he got pulled out too far."

"That sure was exciting though."

"Yeah. But what kind of teacher gets himself pulled out of a window by a giant squid."

"I don't think he even knows what he's teaching."

All the student's were gathered by the windows trying to see what had happened to their unfortunate teacher. Harry was beginning to see why Dumbledore wasn't impressed with Professor Green. Not many teachers could botch up a spell demonstration this badly.

"You think he's alright?" said Hermione worryingly.

"I'm sure he's fine, Hermione." replied Ron.

"Yeah, but it may take him awhile to get back." interrupted Seamus.

"You know what that means…" said Dean

"Party time!" cheered Seamus.

"Wooo hooo!" students yelled and cheered in approval.

"Hey, how about we check out his office." called Parvati from in front of the Professor's door.

"Hey, we shouldn't be going in there!" Hermione argued

"Why not? He left it unlocked."

"That isn't a good reas..." But Hermione's objections were ignored and the class ventured into Professor Green's office. Harry and Ron tried to stay by Hermione, due to her guilt-inducing glances, and not go into Professor Green's office but soon found their curiosities taking the best of them.

Professor Green's office was very much like his classroom. It was clean and uncluttered; and there wasn't much in it. There was bed and a desk with several stacks of books on it, all of them about the Defense Against the Dark Arts. But that was about it. No paintings, no strange artifacts, nothing. Needless to say, the students were somewhat disappointed.

"Not much here…" said Harry.

"Hey, is there something under the bed?" asked Neville.

And indeed, there was something under the bed. Harry and Ron brought it out and found out that it was a trunk with seven key holes; just like the one that the fake Professor Moody had when he was here. Harry wondered if there was another Professor Green inside.

"Well somebody go ahead and unlock it." said Ron.

"You can't use a spell to unlock one those chests, Ron. Everyone knows that." Hermione replied.

"Well we don't need to." said Harry, "the keys are on his desk." And sure enough, they were. One by one the class opened each of the seven key holes to find different items each time they opened it. At first they found some clothes but unlike the Professor's green robes, these were not green. They weren't even robes. They were red and blue tunics. Why did the professor have these strange clothes.

The second key hole opened up a chest containing several maps. The maps seemed old but durable and they plotted out areas that the class had never seen of and they were labeled with runes that no one knew, not even Hermione could decipher them. Most of them looked like maps to giant caves. They also found several different compasses. An odd find since you usually would only need one. But perhaps the professor broke most of them because many of them were not pointing north at all.

Next they found a boomerang. Which seemed pretty strange to be in such a chest. Moving on they opened the fourth container to find a small, round, blue object. They figured that it was an instrument, most likely a type of flute, judging from the holes and mouthpiece. A small triangular decoration was located just a bit below the mouthpiece.

One of the students picked it up and blew into it. It resonated a pure, blissful note . Immediately entranced by it's heavenly sound, the students took turns blowing into the instrument, each trying to compose their own melodies. None of the students were very good at it, but the perfect sound of the wonderful instrument made anything sound good.

Harry was just able to get his hands on the instrument when the students heard a faint noise. It was footsteps; fast and very wet footsteps. Without thinking, the students quickly closed the chest, put the keys back and ran back to their seats. Without enough time to reopen the chest and put the instrument back, Harry quickly stashed it into his pocket and ran back to his seat hoping he could return it later without getting in trouble.

Harry was just able to make it back to his seat when the Professor barged through the door. He was soaked to the bone, and he was breathing heavily; it seemed like he ran all the way up through the castle. He quickly caught his breath and began speaking calmly.

"Well…I wasn't really planning on that to happen, but you get the point of the spell, right?"

The students nodded in agreement, hiding the smirks that were creeping onto their faces.

"Everybody just practice on their own then..." but he was interrupted when the bell rang, acknowledging the end of class. The students quickly rushed out before the professor could get out another word.

"Damn it all…"grumbled the professor. He started to go back to his office when Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled up behind him.

"Um…excuse me professor." said Harry. Green turned around to face them.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Well, uhh, this may sound strange, but, there was this owl you see…a large owl…a very large owl and it sort of talked to me…"Harry said hesitantly. He didn't know if the professor would actually believe that he could speak to owls.

"Yeah? What did it say?" said Green with a blank expression.

"It said, 'tell the man clothed in green to meet me on the new moon of next month by the lake on the north end,' or something like that."

"…interesting. Well, if that's all, you three better get a move on to your next class. I apologize that this one didn't go very well; first time teaching you know. The next ones will be better, I promise." And with that, Professor Green started to go back to his office. Harry considered giving Green his instrument back to him as he was closing the door, but then decided that he could return it later without risking getting in trouble.

* * *

As Link closed the door, he pondered why that old owl went through the trouble of giving the message through Harry instead of giving it directly to him. It wasn't like him at all. It always delighted meeting Link face to face, usually taking pleasure in surprising him from above. It troubled Link that the owl would be in such a rush to not do so.

"No use in worrying I guess. Just got to get ready for my next class…"


End file.
